


You're Never too Old to Need Your Big Brother

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Brotherly Love, Caring!Dean, Hurt/Comfort, Sam and Dean being bros, bm scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has the week from Hell and Dean comes to the rescue<br/>"Once again Dean had helped him without complaint, only thinking of his little brother."<br/>"And I know how much you've been through. Who's the one that's been pickin up the pieces?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Never too Old to Need Your Big Brother

Sam sighed as he bent down to pick his things up off the motel room floor. He sat there for a moment, letting himself wallow in self-pity, cause frankly he's been having a really shitty week. First, the dryer decided to spaz out and shrink his clothes Monday morning. Dean took him shopping that afternoon. Then that evening his dinner caught fire on the stove. Dean went out and bought him veggie baked mac and cheese. On Tuesday he went on a hunt by himself (it was simple, short, and Dean wasn't feeling well) but it turned out to be a little more complicated than expected. Dean patched him up when he got home while trying not to cough and sneeze on his open wounds. Wednesday he took it easy and spent all day in the library, but gravity and physics decided to work together to make things worse, and a book case fell on top of him. Luckily he wasn't crushed to death. Though maybe it would've been better for him in the long run. Dean had helped him out of his predicament and made him tea. Of course that night they caught wind of a pressing case and hit the road. So today, he got to deal with a small nest of very experienced vampires while he was still recovering from the last hunt. An hour ago they finished, leaving Sam in more pain, and just wanting to go home and sleep for a few days. Dean promised he'd take care of clean-up, and sent Sam back to the motel. Which led him to the present, sitting on the floor among his things that he just finished packing, before the dynamic duo decided to mess with him some more, leading his bag to falling and spilling its contents. With a frustrated huff, he abandoned his belongings, and went outside to get some fresh air. He closed the door, turned the corner, and proceed to run right into someone. His apologies were cut short when he looked up to see that he was face to face with a clown of all things. He recalled seeing something about a small circus being in town and the motel clerk complaining about their early morning racket, before all rational thoughts flew out of his brain. His clear look of horror had the guy squinting.   
"What?" he snapped. "You got a problem?"   
Sam's mouth opened, but no sound came out, which seemed to anger the clown.   
"You're just itching for trouble aren't you?"   
Sam backed away, shaking his head. The man in the costume smirked, and Sam broke out into a cold sweat.   
"I ought to punish you."   
Understanding flashed across Sam's face and he visibly trembled, causing the clown's smirk to widen. When he grabbed him Sam froze, frustrating himself. He was way bigger than this guy, it would be easy to take him. Yet he couldn't move. Between everything that had happened that week, being in a lot of pain, feeling exhausted, and frustration, tears welled in his eyes. Why? Why did all this shit have to happen to him. What did he ever do? Yeah he started the apocalypse, but that was one time! And he had been manipulated. All Sam wanted was this week to end. A single tear streamed down his cheek, making the mean clown laugh. But he suddenly stopped, his eyes widening with fear as he looked at something Sam couldn't see. Sam whipped his head around (ow-big mistake) just in time to see Dean's fist collide with the dude's face.   
"You fucking leave my brother alone, or I swear to god I will take you down to hell and torture you myself!"   
The guy scurried off, clutching his face in pain. Dean gripped Sam's shoulders tightly.   
"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked, voice laced with concern to match the expression on his face.   
Once again Dean had helped him without complaint, only thinking of his little brother. Sam couldn't help it-he burst into tears. Dean immediately swept him into his arms.   
"Hey, shhh. It's okay Sammy, I got you."   
He pulled Sam in the direction of their room.   
"Come on. Let's go inside."   
Sam sank to the floor as soon as they got in, so Dean closed the door and kneeled down with him. He took him back in his arms, squeezing his shoulders tight.   
"I'm sorry," Sam choked. "I just-this week's been real shit."   
"Shut up-of course you can cry. And I know how much you've been through. Who's the one that's been pickin up the pieces?"   
Sam sniffed in response.   
"Whadaya say we head home, watch some Game of Thrones, and I'll make us an awesome dinner. We can do it in your room, so if you fall asleep you're already in bed."   
Sam nodded.   
"Alright, let me get everything in the car and we'll be on our way."   
Dean detached himself from a clinging Sam and ruffled his hair before repacking Sam's things.   
"Dean?" Sam croaked.   
Dean turned in the doorway, bags in hand.   
"Yeah?"   
Sam smiled softly.   
"Thanks."   
"It's what I'm here for."   
Dean grinned.   
"I love you," Sam said quietly, feeling a bit awkward since he never really grew up saying those words.   
Dean's grin softened.   
"I love you too Sammy."


End file.
